Hook, Line & Sinker
by EllieDoesFanficbadly
Summary: Tigerlily has a past shrouded in mystery- one that contains far too much of a certain pirate captain for her liking. As she journeys with Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Hook, Regina and Tinkerbell through Neverland, some of Emma's questions about Tigerlily are answered - but most just leave Emma with more questions. Starting from 3X03. Rated T for mild language. Some KJxES, some KJxOC
1. Chapter 1

Crouching, I try to remain hidden by the bushes. The footsteps come closer, twigs snapping underfoot. I tighten my grasp on the small, slippery bone handle of my dagger. Sweat makes loose strands of hair stick to my face, but the heat doesn't bother me - it hasn't done for a long time.

"This is it. Right up ahead." A familiar voice calls out. Just then, a woman's feet appear. A woman? I pounce, wrenching the woman's arms behind her, pressing my dagger to her throat as she screams in fright. I stumble backwards a little but manage to regain my footing.

"Why are you here?" I hiss in her ear, whilst the man following her draws his sword.

"We're looking for help. Are you Tinkerbell?" The man asks, sword pointed at my face.

"Sorry. You've got the wrong girl." I growl into the dark- haired woman's ear, pressing my dagger deeper...

"Easy, love." came the familiar voice again. That irritating, scratchy, British... Oh for goodness sake.

"Hook?!" I growl in disbelief, pulling the woman's arms a little tighter. She whimpers pathetically.

"Don't you know it." smirks the one-handed pirate captain. I sigh deeply and look around at the group of thr-

"What's going on here?" -group of four. A blonde woman emerges from the dense jungle, map in hand and a worried look on her face.

"Swan, Charmings, meet my old friend," I scoff at Hook, who is smiling (grimacing?) slightly, "Tigerlily."

"Tigerlily?" The blonde woman gawps in disbelief. "As in, the Indian?"

"Native American!" I snap, sneering at her. "And actually, I prefer the term _pirate_."

"Let her go, Lily. We need your help." Hook says despairingly as I release the woman and turn my dagger between my fingers. The last person in the universe I want to help right now is Hook.

"I thought you said you were looking for Tinkerbell." I sniff, being deliberately difficult. Hook rolls his eyes.

"I think it's pretty obvious that the banished fairy and lost _pirate_ will be together. Besides, you two always did get along. And I can imagine it gets pretty lonely in the jungle, what with the only other company being a hoard of teenage boys." I glare at him. "Then again, I suppose you wouldn't mind that too much." He says with his smug, sickening smile.

"You're not helping yourself, _Hook_." I sneer. Unfortunately, Tink had given me strict instructions; if this is how it was going to go, then so be it. "But I guess you can come with me."

* * *

As we walk through the jungle, I use my knife to cut through any stray vines.

"So... you two know each other?" The man asks. I glare at him.

"What's your name?" I ask, turning away from him and avoiding his question.

"Oh, right. I'm David, this is my wife, Mary Margaret," he gestures towards the woman who I had captured earlier, "and that is Emma." I notice Emma and Hook exchanging slightly awkward glances. Typical Hook. He'd always had a thing for blondes.

"We're here." I announce, as we reach the treehouse that Tink and I share. I gesture towards the ladder and they start climbing. Emma starts climbing, but hesitates briefly.

"You coming?" She asks Hook, who is lingering on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute." Emma seems unsatisfied with his answer but nods slightly, before climbing up the tree. Hook moves towards me and I shift my weight uncomfortably. I do not want to have _this_ conversation _now_.

"Lily..." he starts, and I cut him off with a roll of my eyes.

"Go up the damn ladder, Hook."

* * *

"Where would it be?" David asks to himself, looking around the treehouse. It's plain - not very homely. Luckily, that doesn't bother me because I've never actually had a home, nor has Tink. It's got a pretty good view of the waterfall though, so that's something.

"Can I help you find something?" I ask, annoyed by David's snooping.

"Pixie dust?" Mary asks, and I laugh.

"Pixie dust? Why on earth do you need _that_?" Any fool knows that pixie dust, like any magic, just causes trouble. "And if it's because you want to fly then you're out of luck. Adults can't fly." I sniff matter-of-factly.

"Not exactly – it's a long story." Emma says sadly. I fold my arms and sit into my hip, waiting for them to explain. David sighs.

"My grandson -" Dear lord, I don't think I even want to know how old David is.

"Actually, I don't care." I cut him off. "I can't help you, I'm afraid. _If_ Tink had any pixie dust," I pause slightly, just to be more dramatic, "She wouldn't just leave it lying around."

"Do you always have to do that? _Sneer_?" Mary Margaret asks, frowning. I raise my eyebrows in surprise and Hook laughs slightly.

"Where _is_ Tinkerbell?" Emma asks suspiciously, starting to catch on. I raise my eyebrows a little, a smile pulling on my lips.

"You guys? I found something." David says. "It's a handkerchief." Well, thank you for pointing out the obvious.

"That's Regina's!" Mary Margaret exclaims, grabbing it from her husband. They really are a bright bunch. "How did it get here?" she asks, concern seeping into her voice.

"She was... tracking us..." Emma realises. "Watching Regina!" I smirk. Took them long enough.

"Very good, Miss... Swan? Was it?" She stares at me.

"Where is Tinkerbell?" Hook asks, stepping closer. I laugh softly. How are they not getting it?

"Where do you think?"

**A/N – Sorry this chapter's short, next one is longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I've updated the first chapter: I've corrected some of the errors in tense and added in a few bits of non-dialogue, because last chapter was very dialogue-heavy. I've also changed the rating to T.**

* * *

As I watch the four race through the sea of green towards Regina, I grab my bow and quiver from the treehouse and jump down. Racing through the shortcut to the cave, I reach the cave moments before the others.

"Tink!" I call out to warn her.

My fairy friend appears from the cave entrance, but not before I hear the rushed footsteps of four people behind me.

"Where's Regina?!" Emma demands, sword drawn, whilst Mary Margaret aims her arrow on Tink and David's sword pokes in my back. I roll my head back and groan in annoyance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tink asks in confusion, and I chuckle under my breath.

"A pissed-off mother, where is she?" Emma pushes, jabbing her sword towards Tink.

"Um, excuse me?" I say, kicking Emma's sword out of her hand. "No need to be rude. And to think I let you in our home." I say sarcastically, as Tink looks around in disbelief and David readjusts his grip on his sword. I shake my head slightly as I notice Hook standing back from the whole situation. He's dealt with Tink and I before – he knows threatening us will get them nowhere. Suddenly, Regina appears from within the cave, untouched.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassures the rest of her party as I shoot Tink a confused look.

"Do you mind lowering those?" Tink says with a fake sweetness. "You may stick me, but I'll take you down with me!" she growls through gritted teeth. I move to stand next to her.

"She's okay, she's..." Regina pauses briefly, unsure of what she's saying. "...not going to hurt us. Just stand down."

"But is she going to help us?" Hook asks, sword resting loosely on his shoulder.

"Well, look who the Queen dragged in." I smirk. Tink hates Hook almost as much as I do, so the chances of helping him in his quest to whatever are effectively none. Oh, I'm going to enjoy letting him down, telling him to leave us alone. "Hello Hook." Hook looks us up and down quickly.

"Lady Bell." Hook nods awkwardly, sighing as he drops his sword tip to the ground. He looks defeated already, and I can tell that he knows we aren't going to help him.

"She's not going to help us." Regina informs them.

"Why not?" asks a crestfallen Emma.

"Tink? After all we've been through together?" Hook asks sarcastically. He gestures to his group of... I don't even know what they are. "Little assistance?" he suggests, though I sense he knows his efforts are futile.

"She doesn't have any magic." Regina explains sadly.

"No... pixie dust?" David asks desperately, like if he asked again some would appear.

Regina gives a small shake of her head. "Not even her wings." she says in a small voice.

"How?" asks Emma, shocked.

"I guess people just... stopped believing in me." explains Tink, evidently frustrated that Hook had returned. Just like me. "And even if I wanted to help you, he's too powerful." The group are quiet for a moment.

"But... you know where Pan is?" asks Mary Margaret, and I can see a plan forming in her head.

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good." snaps a disgruntled Tink.

"Let us be the judge of that." says Mary Margaret. "Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?" asks Emma, eyes wide as she realises her friend's plan.

Tink's mouth falls a little at Emma's bluntness. It's very apparent that neither of us like her much. "Maybe." Tink says, folding her arms. "Why should we help you?"

"Because _I_ believe in you." says Mary Margaret. God, talk about cheesy. Tink rolls her eyes and I scoff quietly.

"Just get us inside and we'll take care of things from there." promises Emma.

"And what's in it for us?" I ask. As if they have anything they could give us – we don't need money, or food, or anything.

"Yeah. Other than a death sentence from Pan, when you're gone, with your boy." Tink adds. Everyone's quiet for a minute, whilst Emma thinks.

"You could come with us." she promises. Tink straightens up slightly.

"That's right." says Mary Margaret, glancing at Emma, before looking back at us. "A home. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah?" I ask, folding my arms to match Tink. "And how d'ya figure that?" I ask with fake curiosity, cocking my head to one side.

"Your home – it's not a home at all. It's just a place to sleep. I would know, I've had a place exactly like it." Mary Margaret says. Tink's face goes sour, like she's just eaten a lemon. I grab her by the elbow and drag her to one side.

"Can I talk to you?" I hiss quietly, as I feel everyone's eyes drilling into us. Tink is looking past me, glaring at Hook. "Can we really trust _him_?" I spit. Tink's eyes snap to meet mine.

"Of course not." she says, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "But we're still going to help them." I stare at her, shocked. "C'mon Lily!" She pleads with me. "You're not telling me you want to live in a tree for the rest of your life?" I sigh.

"Fine." I mutter. Anything to keep Tink happy – she is my closest friend after all. We turn back to the group, who are waiting expectantly.

"Okay. Listen closely." Tink begins, and I see Emma and Regina breathe a sigh of relief. "Pan trusts us – he'll let us in. And maybe, just maybe," Tink pauses, staring at Regina, "We'll leave a way open for you."

"But you've only got one shot," I add, and I shake my head. "So you'd better have a good plan."

"Thank you." Emma whispers gratefully. "We will."

"Come with us to our camp, we'll figure it out." says Mary Margaret.

As we follow Regina and Emma towards the camp, Tink stares angrily at Hook. He avoids her glare and looks down, which just angers me even more. Less of a pirate, more of a coward.

* * *

I stare blankly into the flickering flames, ignoring all attempts to start a conversation.

"Back there, you called yourself a pirate? Where you and Hook on a ship together or something?" David asks, and I turn my head to face him.

"Well, that's a question for your dear Captain!" I spit bitterly, before getting up and stalking off into the jungle.

**A/N – Please review! And thank you to the one guest who reviewed the last chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A long time ago, in Neverland**

"Tink?" the young Native-American called out from the top of the ladder. The moon's light shone on her face, streams of tears making it gleam.

The blonde fairy crossed the wooden floor and helped the girl to her feet, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Never trust a pirate." she whispered sadly into her ear, rubbing her friend's back soothingly.

* * *

**Present day, Neverland**

In the treehouse, I head straight for the loose floorboard. The moonlight streams in through the "window" and lights the whole room. Removing the thick wooden slat, I reach down and pull out the old leather satchel. It's smell is familiar and comforting, but also floods me with sadness, reminding me of a time long ago. Inside, there is a compass, a small telescope, a wooden charm and two books. One is a heavy, leather bound journal, with thick cream pages and notes and drawings of every place I've ever visited. The other is thinner, but much more important. If this book fell into the wrong hands...

A noise from outside alerts me to someone approaching. Hurriedly, I shove the books back into the satchel and replace the floorboard. Swinging the satchel over my shoulder, I jump down. Landing perfectly, I raise my bow and pull it tight.

"Steady there, mate."

Hook emerges from the shadows, arms raised in mock surrender. Eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, I lower my bow.

"What are you doing here?" I growl, placing my arrow back in the quiver. Hook's face shows no emotion in the darkness.

"We can't have you running off, now can we?" He pauses. "We need to talk, love." I laugh in disbelief, and start walking towards the waterfall. Hook follows me.

"Talk about what, Hook? How you ABANDONED me here?" I snap, speeding up. Hook runs in front of me, stopping me from going any further.

"It wasn't like that." he says softly.

I am suddenly very aware of how close his face is to mine. I can see every detail: the scar above his eyebrow, the bump in his nose, his sad blue eyes. I know what he's trying to do to me, and it's not going to work.

"Then what _was_ it like?" I sneer, dodging away from him and carrying on down the path, but slower than before.

"Complicated." Hook says quietly, walking next to me. "But you have to trust me when I say it was what was best." I laugh.

"Never trust a pirate." I snap. Hook nods sadly, and I see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. We walk in silence for a bit, until we reach the pool at the bottom of the waterfall.

"You need to leave now." I say firmly. Hook smiles at me.

"What, and miss the show?" I glare at him angrily. "Besides," he continues, rubbing his finger across his top lip, "It wouldn't be the first time I saw you without any clothing." He winks at me, and I smack him in the side, hard. I laugh as he stumbles backwards and sits down on one of the rocks.

"Fine. But stay here and_ don't look_." I say as firmly as I can whilst laughing. "Please." I add as an afterthought.

Hook grins at me. "Wouldn't dream of it, love." I roll my eyes.

"And look after this." I say handing him the satchel. He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're still carrying this old thing around?" he asks me, as I put down my weapons. I am very aware of the fact that I am completely defenseless. All traces of a smile have disappeared from my mouth, but he's still got a faint smirk.

"Yes. And you should know exactly how important it is, so look after it." And with that, I jump into the water.

* * *

"Where did you two disappear off to?" asks Tink, as Hook and I saunter back into camp. The morning light streams through the canopy of trees above our heads, the sunlight dappled on the ground.

"I went to get a few things from our treehouse." I explain, sitting down on a log. David and Mary Margaret exchange a disbelieving glance, and Emma looks uncomfortable.

"So... did you spend all night in your treehouse? Together?" Emma asks, and Regina looks slightly disgusted. I laugh.

"He wishes." I say, shooting Hook a less-than-friendly look, which he returns.

"Didn't sleep a wink." he says with a fake smile, making me scoff and turn back around to face Emma. I see Tink notice the satchel but she doesn't say a word.

"This is where they're keeping Henry," says Emma, changing the subject and drawing Pan's compound in the dirt with the stick, "Pan's compound. According to, uh -"

"-Tinkerbell!" Tink calls over, cheerily.

"Yeah, I know, it's-it's still weird to say."

"Tink is fine..." Tink offers, a little less cheerily.

"Not sure that's any better..." Emma mutters. "Anyway, _she_ says that there are centuries positioned," she points to three locations with her stick, "across the front, which is _why_ we are going to come in from the back entrance _here._" she marks the entrance with a little cross. "She and..." she hesitates for a moment, like she can't believe what she's saying, "Tigerlily will talk their way in. Once they make sure the coast is clear, then we are going to, just, sneak on in." Emma says, putting down the stick triumphantly.

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside." I point out. This plan will never work.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks!" Regina snarls.

"It's not the _sticks _you need to worry about." I warn. If they think this is going to work then they're fools.

"It's the poison they're dipped in." Tink finishes. I notice David and Hook exchange a brief glance at the mention of poison.

"Dreamshade – Hook warned us." Mary Margaret explains.

"Good – because one nick and you'll spend the last of your-"

"Poison sticks equal death, we got it!" David snaps. There is definitely something wrong with him. "Now, when can we put this rescue mission into action?" he asks, changing the subject.

"I'm ready to go!" Tink says happily, but I cut her off.

"Just as soon as you tell us the exit plan." I say, suspecting they don't have one. Everyone exchanges a few confused, sheepish glances and I know that I'm right.

"You do _have_ an escape plan, don't you?" Tink asks, looking around at everyone, who all avoid Tink's gaze.

"It was more of a... last minute trip?" Mary Margaret offers, and Regina rolls her eyes.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters." I point out, and dig my dagger into the ground.

"We'll _figure it out_." Regina says, standing up.

"You'll figure it out?" Tink scoffs. "No-one comes and goes from this place, unless _he _allows it."

"Trust me, I would know." I say, glaring at Hook. "This is a waste of time." I sigh, finally voicing what I had been thinking ever since last night.

"When it comes to family, we always find a way." David says firmly, and I snort.

"Stop being foolish. You don't get it, do you?" I retort, finally snapping.

"Here, let me show you something." says Tink, pulling out the woman's watch we found. "Do you know what this is?" she asks.

"Yeah, a watch." says Mary Margaret, as if it were obvious.

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan." Tink explains.

"Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?" Emma asks hurriedly, standing up to move closer to Tink.

"My my, you are full of questions, aren't you?" I tease. "I got it off the girl's body." Emma looks taken aback.

Tink carries on. "Spent half the night getting the blood off it. And the other guy..."

"Well there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful." I finish. "If that is what Pan does to the people he employs, what do you think he's going to do to you?" I snap. They look defeated.

"There's no way we're sticking our necks on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. If you figure that out, you know where we live. Come on Lily." Tink finalises and pulls me off into the jungle, before I can say anything more.

**A/N – please review! What am I doing wrong, right etc? **

**In other news, I finished my first ever fanfic the other day – Baby Steps. It's a Divergent fic, so give it a read if you want. It was almost a year in the making and I am quite proud of it :)**

**Ellie x**


End file.
